<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arms Full of Love by satchihatchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055275">Arms Full of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchihatchi/pseuds/satchihatchi'>satchihatchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octofucker AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Dipper Pines, Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Breeding, Cecaelias, College Student Dipper Pines, Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Octopus Bill, Oneshot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Kissing, Sea Monsters, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, Top Bill Cipher, octopus sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satchihatchi/pseuds/satchihatchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has been without a boyfriend for a long time and is sexually desperate to find a new one from his "monster friends". Bill is a cecaelia, a half-human half-octopus creature that wants to mate. When the two meet in an aquarium, there is no way to avoid strong chemistry between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octofucker AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arms Full of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, Lumi, for beta-reading it! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was a really bad idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who would ever visit an aquarium and want to relax in an underwater tunnel would simply take a map of the aquarium areas and go where the path was shown, right? A normal visitor would do that. But Dipper wasn't like that. After all, he volunteered here a few years ago, so why not cut a long journey through all the areas by using the passage for employees only? He thought that despite the two years he had last worked here, it had not changed at all and that he would find his way there easily. However, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not only did they add new corridors and room changes were added to the new exhibition they had built during that time, but there wasn't a single person who could help a poor marine biology student get back to his family from there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>But he was not truly surprised. It was ten o'clock in the morning, three hours until the opening of the new exhibition for Premium visitors of the aquarium, and the time when the vast majority of employees either had a break for coffee or sold tickets in the entrance hall. So it would take a long time for anyone to find Dipper there. Not to mention how much trouble he and his family would get into. Sure, the boy worked there for a while, but that didn't change the fact that he had nothing to do there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ugh, what bad luck I have today! Why does it always have to be me who gets lost ?! ”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dipper cursed to himself. He regretted his decision, and even more regretted leaving his phone in Mabel's purse. She must have been looking at dolphins now, before opening a new exhibition with rare species. There was no chance that he could contact his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tired, from lack of sleep due to the test he had had the day before; hungry; and his legs began to ache slowly from the long walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and despite his calf pain, he continued to walk. All the boy could hope for at that moment was that somewhere in these endless, damp, cold corridors he would find a door leading away from this horrible labyrinth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Lady Luck smiled at him. He finally found a door! His way out, salvation! Excited, he grabbed the doorknob and ran outside. But as he walked through the door, he realized where he had found himself. It was the new building where the new exhibition took place, and he stood up on the iron catwalk that led to every water tank that was there. Dipper was amazed. He knew he shouldn't be there, but the thought that he could see all those new species of fish up close attracted him too much. After all, he adored the sea and the creatures that lived in it. That is why he studied that. Only one more year, and he could officially work in such a position as a full-fledged marine biologist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked quietly from one tank to another, enchanted by the beauty around him. The whole building was quiet and dark, with only the gentle blue light coming from the water tanks creating gorgeous spots of color on the ceiling and walls. Dipper walked and watched what was floating and swimming inside. Piranhas, sea lions, moray eels… they even had sharks there, which Stan really wanted to see!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, however, the brunette stopped at the largest tank they had. He was sure it had about 700,000 gallons of water inside, so it was really big. The architects played quite well with the design there. There were several large rocks, sea corals, algae, and they even built a small cave there. The only thing that was strange about it was that nowhere Dipper could see the inhabitants of this place. And judging by the size of the tank, it must have been some </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>creature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over the water as best he could, but he still saw nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He already thought there was simply nothing there, and he wanted to leave when something slimy grabbed his hand and pulled him under the water with incredible force. It was so fast that Dipper didn't even breathe in or scream. All he could feel was warm salt water all around. He didn't know what pulled him underwater, but he was determined not to drown. He began to fight the creature blindly, pushing and kicking it until he finally managed to climb out of the tank back onto the catwalk. He was all wet, gasping for breath, with a salty taste in his mouth, but also alive and safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahahaha! Wow, you should have seen your face! You looked like you were about to piss into your pants how scared you were! ”A clearly male voice spoke. This surprised the young man and looked around to see if anyone but him was on the iron bridge. "Hey, I'm down here." The person spoke again, his voice coming from the large tank. Dipper looked under himself and didn't want to believe his eyes. A man was swimming on the surface of the tank, not quite a “human” one. Because from the waist down, its human part turned into a black octopus body with gold spots and 8 long tentacles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"C-Cecaelia ?!" Dipper stammered in shock. He had heard many times about these creatures that lived at the bottom of the seas, and in very rare cases they were caught for scientific purposes, but he never thought he would encounter such a creature. The octopus man chuckled and bowed. "Yes, one of the last of my kind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy stared at the person in front of him admiringly. If he forgot about the squid part down there, the cecaelia </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a very handsome man. He was tanned, muscular, with short, soft, wavy blond hair and golden eyes. He had several tattoos on his skin, and his nose was covered with thousands of tiny freckles that added to his cuteness. He also noticed the gills at the sides of his neck, and the ears that resembled the fins of fish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was… so beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And totally Dipper's type.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey! You wanted to drown me! ”Dipper woke up quickly from the shock, staring at the beauty in front of him. The man just smirked and shrugged. "I'm sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pinetree</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I thought you were the guy who feeds me, Jamie. I like to tease him like that. No hard feelings. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper wasn't sure what he meant when the blonde called him "Pinetree" until he realized he was wearing his favorite hat with a pine symbol on the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, and he is actually okay with that? To be pulled underwater like this? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not much, even though he knows it's just fun. But during the time he's been feeding me, he's at least learned to react faster. Hahaha… Hey, wait! Where are you going ?!”asked the confused octopus man as he saw the boy get up without a word and walk back to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'd like to talk about how you like to drag people underwater, but I have to go. If anyone finds me here, I'll get in trouble. Not to mention that I have to dry my clothes, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>your fault </span>
  </em>
  <span>is now soaked in salt water. ” Dipper simply replied and grabbed the doorknob. In his mind he wanted to stay there </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> and get a better look at the beautiful creature, but the fear of being caught by the security guards and having a big problem worried him too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, please wait! Don't leave! I didn't mean to scare you! Please come back here. No one will be here until the opening of the exhibition and I don't want to be here alone! Stay here a little longer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The blonde begged in a desperate voice, and it was clear that he really meant it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper sighed, turned, and slowly returned to the tank. He couldn't refuse such a request from such a creature. "Fine, I will stay, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you promise not to pull me underwater again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Deal!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cecaelia happily swam one round around the perimeter of the tank, happy to finally have some company. He watched as the brunette returned to him and sat down on the edge of the bridge, with his trousers rolled up so he could get his feet into the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So, what's your name?" Dipper tried to start the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bill! The name is Bill Cipher. What about you, Pinetree? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you. Oh, you don't mind me calling you Pinetree, do you? I have a hard time remembering names, so I prefer nicknames. However, it is nice to meet someone who is not afraid to be drowned and eaten by me. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh, what do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, then, Pinetree. With your legs in my tank, I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily </span>
  </em>
  <span>grab your ankles and pull you to the bottom of this tank at any time. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper was horrified and wanted to get away from the creature as Bill tried to calm him down. "Hey, I'm kidding! We made a deal, remember? Plus, you're too interesting to eat. ”Dipper blushed a little. Octopus man said he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him? Sounded like a compliment. But he had to keep his face straight, so he just sighed. "If you scare everyone who comes to you like this, I'm not surprised why you're so alone. How did you actually get here? I mean, shouldn't you live in the ocean or something? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I've lived there for a while. But three years ago, I was injured and a fisherman who was nearby caught me and handed me over to a science institute from where I traveled to an aquarium in Atlanta, Miami, San Francisco... until I got here. But I'm not complaining about this life. I have a lot of space for myself, there is no predator anywhere that could endanger me and I receive regular medical care and food five times a day. They literally pamper me like a king! ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you don't miss it, you know, your home and family?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, not at all. I never liked the sea I lived in. Too cold and dangerous. And as for the family, I don't have one. After all, there aren’t much of us, cecaelias, in the world anymore. ”the man explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dipper couldn't imagine how Bill could live alone for so long. He assumed that not many people talked to him here in the aquarium, so it was now quite understandable why he wanted Dipper to stay so much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"However, what about you? Do you have a family? ”The octopus man asked. He must have been trying to change the subject. "Oh yes. I live with my great-uncles and sister Mabel. In fact, they're all here with me on the trip. We planned it as a gift for passing the marine biology exam I did yesterday. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That got the man's attention. He began to wonder how long Dipper had been in the sea creatures, and even offered to tell him something about his own species and the creatures he knew in the ocean. Dipper didn't want to miss such a chance, so he enthusiastically agreed. Bill talked and the boy listened, then Bill was the one listening when Dipper talked about his life…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their conversation about marine life was slowly changing into a topic about their lives, their interests, and without realizing it, they somehow began to flirt with each other. And it worked on both men. The two already had several partners of a different kind. Bill slept with several people a few times, while Dipper dated almost every monster he had ever encountered. Unfortunately, it was never a long-term relationship, because sooner or later the creature wanted to break up with him. Maybe that was the best thing, because Dipper just wanted to find the right one for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With each flirty joke Bill made, his tentacles got closer and closer to the human's feet. Dipper stared at those shoulders, unable to stop his curiosity, and asked, "Bill, do you think... I could touch your tentacles?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill was surprised by the question, but certainly not against it. "Sure, I'm just warning you, they're pretty sticky." He smiled and let the human reach for a pair of tentacles. Dipper held them in his hands and studied the octopus arms in amazement. He was surprised at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable </span>
  </em>
  <span>they felt on his skin, clinging to his hand and making him little hickeys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked them gently, and Bill almost jumped out of the water with a wave of electric shock he felt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey, watch out! They're quite sensitive! ”He blushed at Dipper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry! I was just so interested in them! I really apologize for that! ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait," Bill raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind those tentacles?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I mind? No, I don't mind at all! I admit that it's quite a strange feeling to feel something like this on my skin, but it's definitely not uncomfortable. Actually, I really think they're beautiful and nice to touch. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agh, damn, the octopus man could feel his heart beating aloud, showing the joy he had felt from the marine biology student's words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper wasn't afraid of him. Dipper didn't mind his tentacles. What's more, Dipper seemed intrigued by Cecaelia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill didn't know how to describe it, but he felt that Dipper might be the one he was looking for. He had lived in solitary for so long, without a mate, and now that he saw how perfect Dipper was: his body, his laughter, his personality, how smart and funny he was, he had only one thought in his head: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's the real one."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Dipper continued to examine his tentacles. Then the man raised his head and smirked. "Hey, since you're so preoccupied with my body, what if you jumped here into the tank and looked at me better underwater. Don't worry, I don't bite. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His offer was tempting and sounded far too good for a student who definitely had dirty thoughts about a sexy cecaelia in his head to reject a man at the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, why not," he smiled at Bill. "Just let me take off my clothes so it can dry in the meantime."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took off his clothes slowly, and Bill couldn't get enough of the brunette's beautiful, thin body. After a long period of loneliness, his body felt a desire for someone's company, a touch, and his hormones finally kicked in. But everything had its time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill sighed, almost disappointed, as Dipper decided to keep his underwear on. But as soon as he took off his pants, he jumped merrily into the tank as if it were a pool and began to laugh. "Wow, the water is so warm!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and looked Bill straight in the eye. It was strange to be as close to a creature as Bill was. Dipper stared into the man's golden eyes and felt himself begin to blush a little. Bill noticed, but said nothing. He just smiled and pointed down, where about thirty meters straight down was the bottom of the tank.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, would you like to see what my cave looks like? The people who work here built it for me just enough to make me a nice home. You can take a closer look at me underwater, too, if you want. ”He suggested the blonde, but Dipper just scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Bill, I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, but I can't swim that deep. I have to breathe and I- ”he tried to apologize. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that's right! Bill completely forgot about it. But suddenly he had an idea. Bill certainly didn't plan on letting it be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's no problem! I know what to do. Just hold on! ”He chuckled, and before Dipper could object, Bill's octopus arms and body pulled him underwater. All Dipper could do was take a quick breath and close his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But with the water around him, he felt something warm on his lips. He had an idea of what it was, but he didn't want to believe it. He opened his eyes slowly and saw exactly what he thought. Bill kissed him! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill, handsome and sexy, cecaelia kissed him gently on the lips. Dipper was so shocked that he pushed the man away and shouted, “BILL! What do you think you're doing… huh ?! ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, he was underwater. How could he scream? And to breathe freely ?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you do ?!" Dipper panicked, reaching for his neck. For a moment he was startled that Bill had turned him into a mermaid or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was certainly amused by this reaction. Especially since Dipper blushed so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What have I done? I gave you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>” kiss of the sea”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that's all. Now you can breathe freely underwater. The spell lasts only 1 day, but that will be enough for us. ”He explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was fascinated by it, being underwater like this without a burning sensation in his eyes and having no need to return to the surface to breathe was absolutely amazing. There were so many sea plants, algae, corals, rocks everywhere that it really resembled the ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the most beautiful thing was Bill. Seeing him and his full body was unforgettable. Its lower part was so large with long thick tentacles that the boy could not move his eyes from the man. He wondered what those long tentacles with thousands of small suction cups could do to him. Agh, he knew how bad it was to think of such a thing, but he couldn't help himself!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was interesting, however, was that Bill's body had changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the gold spots he had on his shoulders began to luminate along with the new, blue spots, creating a beautiful light show. Also, the lower part of the grippers with suction cups changed from the original white color to light blue. And what was even more beautiful, it wasn't just the spots on his octopus arms that shone. They were also gills at Bill's neck, eyes, and, to Dipper's surprise, even tattoos. All the combinations of colors and lights were so beautiful that Dipper would never forget something like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Like what you see?" Bill smirked flirtatiously, pleased with the man's reaction. He spun slowly so that Dipper could examine him carefully. After all, he seldom showed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mating </span>
  </em>
  <span>color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper didn't realize yet why Bill had changed his color, but he was certainly enchanted by the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, you look beautiful... Em, I think, those colors and everything! I've never seen anything like it in my life. ”He could barely speak, feeling his blushing not wanting to go away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, your human body is nice to look at, too." Bill winked at the brunette, making him blush. Dipper liked Bill's body during the courtship phase, and the gentle squeezes of his thighs made it clear that their bodies responded well to each other. It was time for phase two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, would you like to see my cave? It's amazing, you're sure gonna like it! ”Bill swam happily down to the bottom of the tank, showing Dipper the way. The brunette enthusiastically agreed. He really wondered where Bill lived.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they swam, Dipper was speechless. The inside of the cave was not short of the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>cozy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The space was not very large, but with a few pillows and a blanket floating on the ceiling, it was a comfortable and nice place to live and call home. Even, and that made Dipper chuckle a little, Bill had stickers of the moon and stars stuck to the walls and ceiling of the cave! Something Dipper and Mabel used to have in their room when they were little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, that's so pretty." Dipper could barely speak and looked around. "Yeah? I'm glad to hear that. ”The human suddenly felt the octopus man approach him, and to his surprise, his tentacles began to wrap around Dipper's thin legs. It crawled slowly higher and higher, reaching its crotch. "However, while you're here, I have a small request for you, Pinetree," he whispered, and the boy swore that goosebumps jumped out at that moment. The man's voice was too seductive for him to remain calm, with a growing bulge in his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Y-yes? What is it? ”He asked, trying not to moan at the contact of the sticky tentacles on his hot skin. It felt good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill leaned over and said in perhaps the most seductive voice, "I'd like to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> cave now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper blinked twice, confused by the request. What was Bill talking about? He didn't have any…. Oh, OH! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the realization, Dipper's face turned into a red blushing mess. Exactly as Bill wanted. "So what do you say? Do you want to? I promise I'll be gentle while </span>
  <em>
    <span>exploring </span>
  </em>
  <span>there. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill continued to whisper, gently touching his shoulders, making Dipper's mind go crazy. It was clear that at that moment, the two were talking about anything but not the underwater cave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moreover, the touch of Bill's tentacles in his lower body slowly but surely turned Dipper on. Each of the suction cups was stuck to his skin, sucking and squeezing, creating pressure around his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper finally understood what Bill meant by it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to mate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dipper was totally into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I was hoping you'd ask. I've </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to try to have sex with tentacles. ” Dipper whispered seductively into the blonde's ear, which only added logs to the fire of passion. The two had been without a partner and sex for so long that they couldn't wait for their bodies to connect..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" Bill grinned as he slowly tugged at Dipper's underwear. He couldn't hold himself any longer. Dipper gave him permission to mate, and that was the only thing that mattered at the time. "Then I should show you what these tentacles can do. I'll show you what </span>
  <em>
    <span>a real piece of paradise</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks like. ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, the blonde brushed the brunette's neck with his lips, gaining soft moans from the human.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked at each other and within two seconds began to kiss deeply. Oh, how pleasant it was to feel in his arms, engulfed by the love around them! Dipper moaned into a kiss, enjoying the salty taste of water and Bill, while his feet received the best massage he had ever had. Slowly and carefully, they kneaded Dipper's white soft thighs, leaving red marks of octopus suckers, marking him as Bill's property. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill also enjoyed the new feeling. He pulled the brunette's body as close to him as possible and kissed him as passionately and longingly as he could. He bit Dipper's lips, sucked his tongue, tasted every inch of human's mouth to bring him into a state of utter pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With each moan, the erection in his underwear became bigger and more painful. Dipper's cock literally begged for Bill's tentacles. To touch him, stroke him, squeeze him, and give him all the attention he had dreamed of so much in his wet dreams. And the octopus man more than gladly complied with this request. With a quick motion, he slid one of his thick tentacles inside Dipper's underwear and tore the piece of clothing with incredible force. Finally, there was nothing in his way to play with Dipper's tentacle, a small but cute human tentacle that, as hard as a rock, rubbed against Bill's large one, full of suction cups sucking that sensitive human skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, my God, Bill! It feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>amazing. ”He gasped as the suction cups touched his shaft and balls. It was such a new and pleasant feeling, much better than any Dipper had ever felt. And that was something serious to say since Dipper dated at least 20 different kinds of monsters, from a werewolf to a fairy. He watched as droplets of his precum flowed out of the slit and slowly fell to the bottom of the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like it, Pinetree? How am I touching you? ”Bill whispered in Dipper's ear. The man nodded and twitched his body. He really needed touches. He wanted Bill to do whatever he liked. To mark him, kiss him, suck him, and fucked until his body couldn't take it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me, baby, what do you want?" Bill continued to whisper, gently biting Dipper's earlobes. He saw how it made Dipper crazy and wanted to know more... He wanted to find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the places that turned on his new partner and made him moan so beautifully. "Tell me, Pinetree. What do you want me to do to you? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I-ah." Dipper could barely speak, pressing his thighs tightly together. "I want you to fuck me as best you can. Please make me yours! Ah! Bite me and lick my nipples until I can think straight! ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really? Do you want me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much? Would you like me to fuck you so hard? ”The man teased the man in his arms, playing with his cute hard nipples. "Ah, yes! Please, Bill, fuck me. I just want to be yours. Please fuck my naughty hole. ”Dipper begged, tears in his eyes. The pain of his needy cock was unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good thing Bill liked Dipper's plea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The octopus man picked up two of his tentacles and wrapped them tightly around Dipper's thighs, which he then spread wide, revealing the most beautiful butthole Bill had ever seen. He touched it gently with his fingers, teasing it a little bit, while the other two tentacles sucked Dipper's nipples, just as he wished. It was strange to feel the warm water around the bare skin, but it was nothing to get used to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bill returned to kissing, Dipper noticed a long octopus arm approaching his ass, longer than any other arms in Bill's octopus body. He knew exactly what a tentacle it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was used for reproduction, aka one </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>octopus penis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A penis that was carefully pushed inside Dipper's prostate to claim it as its own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Dipper had ever wondered what a piece of paradise looked like, it was this moment. With a tentacle inside him, stretching him out and hitting the brunette's sweet spot, he could see nothing but the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt so good, longing for more and more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When did he actually become so eager and greedy to be touched? When Bill first touched him? When he kissed him? Honestly, it didn't matter. All he wanted at that moment was Bill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Pinetree, you're so tight - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I-agh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're feeling so good." Bill couldn't help moaning. He loved it. He adored Dipper and his body. His animal instincts told him to give him the best he had. Make him Bill's mate. But Bill had to control this. Dipper barely knew him for a day, not even that. He couldn't just declare him his mate without the human's permission. But he couldn't help himself. Dipper was too perfect for him, and the longer he fucked him, the more he felt how strong the connection was between them. As if they were destined to be together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as they were both intoxicated by desire, Bill realized something. His body responded </span>
  <em>
    <span>too well</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Dipper. Frightened, he immediately stopped moving and wanted to pull himself out. But in desperation, Dipper grabbed his wrist and asked confusedly, "Bill, w-what are you doing? Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? ”The student was on the verge of cumming, just a few thrusts from having an orgasm. But Bill had to stop. Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no, no. You didn't do anything wrong, Pinetree. ”He assured him, but at the same time he scratched his human-arm nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what's your problem?" I can't help you unless you tell me what it is, ”Dipper asked cautiously. He recognized that something was bothering the octopus man. And he wanted to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill blushed as his heart melted. His Pinetree </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him, and he didn't look upset that Bill had stopped at all. His eyes showed nothing but love and care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you know," Bill began. His face was so red that he barely dared to look Dipper in the eye. He knew, however, that he had to explain it. He had to, if he didn't want this to be their first and last meeting. He took a deep breath and continued speaking, "My body is capable of producing eggs. So I don't want to risk being able to carry them inside you. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so that was why he stopped! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper had to admit that he was kinda surprised, after all he didn't know much about cecaelias. But he would be lying if he said the idea of being full of Bill's eggs didn't turn him on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-well, that's why. Sorry, I should have told you earlier. I understand you don't want to go into anything like that, because we barely know each other and I completely get it- "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bill-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, if you want, I can finish you with my fingers or my mouth. Or we can stop right away and you can go back to your family. I just want to say how much I enjoyed it, because you're a pretty nice person and I- "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BILL! It's alright. I want it. I want you to do it. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bill paused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared at Dipper and didn't want to believe the words he had just heard. Did Pinetree want to continue, even though he knew he would probably end up pregnant? Honestly, he didn't know if he should thank God for such an angel or check to see if he had somehow harmed Dipper's mind with the rough sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, you want it? Like having my eggs? In you? ”Bill blinked twice, confused. Dipper nodded. "Y-yeah. 'I think- I know it's stupid, but you seem like a very nice person, Bill. And the idea of having your children in me is so hot and wonderful at the same time. Plus I always wanted to be a parent </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>I get to save a rare species, so why not combine it and do it now? If we could be together as a couple, dating and stuff. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Pinetree!" Bill gasped. If he had fallen in love with Pinetree at any point in that time, it was at that moment. Dipper wanted to be with him, to have his children! Oh, Bill couldn't describe the joy he felt. All he did was press his lips against Dipper's as he swam out of the cave with him. "Please be my mate. Let me fill you with my eggs. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yes. Please, Bill, go ahead. Fill me with your eggs. ”He smiled and kissed Bill back. Feeling pressed against the glass of the tank, Bill slid his long tentacle back into Dipper's open a-hole. They didn't hesitated and continued to have sex, hotter and faster one than before. Literally, the tentacle </span>
  <em>
    <span>smashed </span>
  </em>
  <span>the marine biology student's hole. Their breathing shortened and their bodies became warmer. They both felt something was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tentacle inside began to enlarge and twist, hitting Dipper's g-spot hard. "Ah, Pinetree - I - it's really happening- one last chance to stop," Bill moaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Dipper twitched his pelvis more just to give Bill a better angle fur fucking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please continue! Fill me with your eggs! Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>! ”He shouted, crying with pleasure. He felt something round travel inside the tentacle to the end, where it carefully got out and fell somewhere inside Dipper's stomach. It was such a wonderful feeling that he could do nothing but shout Dipper's name with pleasure. And that only led to one thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the last egg laid, both men came, feeling perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>the greatest</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgasm in their lives.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, we did it." The brunette laughed a little, barely able to breathe calmly. He was so happy and pleasantly full. This was definitely worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, and you were so wonderful. Thank you, my dear. ”Bill chuckled, too. He placed his hand carefully on the man's belly and smiled. "Well, does that mean I'll see you again? Maybe have an official date? ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'd love to. After all, children need to have a father. Hahaha… “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tired and happy, they snuggled together and put a soft kiss on their lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was official, Bill and Dipper became mates...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MASON DIPPER PINES! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING !? PUT SOMETHING ON YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden angry scream woke the two men from a romantic paradise of thoughts. Dipper turned and couldn't believe his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, it was long after 1 o'clock in the afternoon, so the exhibition was already open, full of people. And second, everyone, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, saw Bill just knock up Dipper and fill him with eggs. And between them stood Mabel in the crowd, eyes wide open, Stan with a camera in his hand and Ford holding a harpoon, more annoyed and furious than ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper laughed nervously. A long explanation awaited him…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>